Why they NEVER run out of tea
by ShinkenGokaigreen
Summary: Just a little story i wrote about the gokaigers kids. WARNING!: after reading this youm might NEVER want tea again when there is italics that means its the captains POV enjoy!


** HELLO PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! Heres a little story I wrote about the gokaigers kids and a tea mishap! WARNING: you may never want tea ever! Tell me if I should make it a big story!**

**Why they NEVER run out of tea**

Not so long ago, the day started like any other day. The sun was shining and everything looked calm and peaceful. Little did they know that the peace was about to be broken by a threat to Earth, and its people.

In Space:

There is a ship traveling through space, a pirate ship full of SPACE PIRATES! Aboard the ship we see five individuals. First we see a small, skinny, frail girl working the ship's controls. She had curly brown hair that went to her shoulders and big brown eyes she was also wearing glasses. She was wearing a green plaid shirt and shorts with yellow leggings and a pair of converse. She looked amazed at what she saw.

"Captain...um, there is a planet up ahead… it looks like Earth." She said trembling

"What! Fia are you joking with me? You sure…" We see a tall, slightly muscular teen. He had black, crazy hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and pants with black boots. He was also wearing a long, fashionable red jacket. The captain looked out the window.

"It's Earth! We finally found Earth! We are going to find the treasure!" The captain said with much excitement.

Than three others ran to the window; The first out of the three we see is another tall teen with long black pin-straight hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. He wore a blue jacket (with many pointless zippers) and shirt; he also wore black pants and boots. The next one is a dainty looking girl. She had long, black curly hair and brown eyes. She was also wearing a long frilly dress; she seemed out of place it being on a pirate ship. The last one was a girl with long blond hair and green eyes; she was wearing black capris with green leggings, a black and white stripes shirt and a yellow coat over it.

"Onii-chan*…err…Captain, should we go for supplies, and I'm low on tea AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I'M LOW ON TEA!" My sis says to me, her eyes suddenly turning bright red.

"But Amy, we just stole thirty pounds of tea a galaxy away from here! How did we run out so quickly?" I say as I went to check on the tea hold. When I checked, there was only one pound of tea left.

"Ok fess up, who had the tea?" I said with my famous glare. Then Sam lifted up her yellow coat as if she surrendered.

"Ok I admit it, I threw out the tea." Sam said innocently

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT; I LOVE TEA!" My sis said almost strangling Sam.

"Because Amy-chan, you're a tea ADDICT; you need to drink something other than tea sometimes; right Joe?" She said as Joe stopped his sit-ups and nodded.

_Oh no, I should have told them from the start that Amy needs tea every hour (except when she's sleeping)_ _by the hour because now us, and Earth is doomed._

"NO! ALL I NEED IS TEA! TAKING AWAY MY TEA IS LIKE TAKING AWAY FIA'S GLASSES! I CANT FUNCTION WITHOUT IT! WE ARE GOING TO GET TEA NOW!" She said as she pushed Fia out of the way and headed straight for earth.

_Oh man, where screwed. _

We tried to grab Amy so we could tie her up and hope that she calms down but to no avail. She then pulled out her gun.

_I really regret giving and teaching her that gun and she's a master at the double gun; Poor Earth inhabitance. _

As we got to the Earth's atmosphere, Amy laughed hysterically in a crazy person way screaming: "TEA! TEA! TEA! ALL OF THE EARTH"S TEA WILL BE MINE! AND AFTER I GET ALL THE TEA ON THIS PLANET, I WILL DROWN ALL OF THE PEOPLE, TAKE OUT ALL OF THEIR BLOOD, AND ADD IT OT MY TEA! MAYBE IT WILL TASTE LIKE MILK!"

_Ok, my sister is officially insane. When we get to earth if we survive, I'm putting her in an asylum, with NO tea. She used to be so clam before mom let her try tea! Mom what do I do? Tell me from the heavens above! Why did Sam have to throw out the tea? This has gone far enough!_

I try to lunge at my "sister" and try to knock back some sense into her (if she had hope left) when Joe stopped me. "Joe what are you doing? We need to calm her down or shoot her with a tranquilizer or something! She needs to be stopped! She is insane!"

"I heard that." Amy looked at me with her still glowing red eyes

Joe just stared at me. His eyes cold but filled with care and I know what he was saying through this silence: "I'll do it."

I looked out the window and saw a lot of buildings and people we are out of the atmosphere and hurdling toward our death. I saw all of the people running, trying to get away of what will be their doom. I saw Fia who was sitting in the corner, blood streaming down her face, no longer wearing her glasses, screaming: "WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!" _Yeah, she was beyond trying to help us, she may be smart, but when it comes to fighting, she's a total scardy cat just like her dad (at least that's what my dad told me anyway) but without her, how would cook us food? _

Then I looked over at Sam, she was silently praying to not die. _ It was her fault were in this mess to begin with! And all she's doing is praying! She should be trying to help, but…Joe looks like he can take care of it._ I looked at Joe knowing that if this fails, a lot of people will die.

Joe sneaked up behind Amy and…hugged her?

"Joe-san*… what are you doing?" Amy said her eyes starting to turn brown again but looking still pretty insane though.

He turned to her and said two inches from her face "I love you." and kissed her right on the lips.

Everyone looked shocked; they never expected Joe, the man of few words, fall for tea addict Amy.

"Joe-san* I…I…love you too!"

Amy's eyes changed to brown again and her crazed look disappeared as they kept making out. "Ummm guys, this is really sweet and all but WE ARE FALLING TO OUR DEATH HERE! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" Sam screamed as Captain ran over to the controls, pushed some buttons, and the ship stopped mid-air, just a few feet from the street below. People stooped screaming and went on like it was nothing and moved on with their lives (people are really used to it by now) as the five stand up, the ship still crooked.

"Wow that was too close." Said Sam as she was getting over the shock of almost dying.

"Says the girl who started this whole mess in the first place, now let's get some tea." Said Captain as he turned to the door to get Amy's coat.

"Actually Captain, I think I'm not going to have tea for a while." Amy said still holding on to Joe.

"I can't agree more. Now how about we start looking for the treasure?" Said Captain

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone else screamed and Fia turned the wheel to go back into the great depths of space.


End file.
